Chop Away at My Heart
" |hình ảnh = The_Lumberzacks.png |ban nhạc = Ban nhạc Lumberzack feat. Danny Jacob |sáng tác = Scott Heiner Andrew Novak Dan Povenmire Madison Scheckel |thể loại nhạc = Pop |thời gian = 1:41 |nhãn hiệu = Swapenmire Records |đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphys Law - Chop Away At My Hearth }}" " (Đốn ngã con tim anh) là bài hát trong tập "Secrets and Pies" được thực hiện bởi Ban nhạc Lumberzack khi Zack còn nằm trong ban nhạc. Lời bài hát Tiếng Anh = Zack: I know you're pining But every cloud has got a silver lining The leaves are parting now the sun is shining And you're in my arms so the planets are aligning My heart is strong, like a tree! And you belong, baby you belong to me Without you, i'm tied to the ground And if I falls, do I even make a sound? The Lumberzacks: (Chop chop chop!) Chop away at my heart! (I can feel it falling) (timber!) And now we'll never part (I know you) You've been there from the start (So baby chop chop chop!) Chop away at my heart! Na na na na, na na na na na na na (x4) Zack: Chop chop chop! Chop away at my heart! I can feel it falling (timber!) And now we'll never part I know you, you've been there from the start So baby chop chop chop! Chop away at my heart! The Lumberzacks: (Chop chop chop!) Chop away at my heart! (I can feel it falling) (timber!) And now we'll never part (I know you) You've been there from the start (So baby chop chop chop!) Chop away at my heart! |-| Bản dịch = Zack: Anh biết em đang mỏi mòn Nhưng mỗi đám mây luôn có vết chiếu sáng Cành cây rời ra nhường chỗ cho ánh mặt trời Và em ở trong tay anh khiến cho những hành tinh thẳng hàng Trái tim anh vững chắc, như cái cây! Và em là của, người yêu ơi em là của anh Nếu thiếu em, anh tự cột mình với đất liền Và nếu anh ngã, anh có tạo ra âm thành không? The Lumberzacks: (Chẻ chẻ chẻ!) Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! (Anh cảm nhận được nó đổ ngã) (cây đổ!) Và ta chẳng xa nhau nữa (Anh biết em) Em đã nhập cuộc từ lúc đầu (Nên người ơi chẻ chẻ chẻ!) Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! Na na na na, na na na na na na na (x4) Zack: Chẻ chẻ chẻ! Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! Anh cảm nhận được nó đổ ngã (cây đổ!) và ta chẳng xa nhau nữa Anh biết em, em đã nhập cuộc từ lúc đầu Nên người ơi chẻ chẻ chẻ! Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! The Lumberzacks: (Chẻ chẻ chẻ!) Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! (Anh cảm nhận được nó đổ ngã) (cây đổ!) Và ta chẳng xa nhau nữa (Anh biết em) Em đã nhập cuộc từ lúc đầu (Nên người ơi chẻ chẻ chẻ!) Chẻ vào trong con tim anh! Thư viện ành Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của The Lumberzacks trong chương trình. *Bài hát được hát chính bởi Aaron Daniel Jacob và giọng nền bởi Danny Jacob. *Bài hát có nhãn hiệu là Swapenmire, ám chỉ hai nhà sáng lập nên chương trình. Nối tiếp *Bài hát xuất hiện nhỏ trong tập "The Note", là bài hát mà Larry đang nghe bằng tai nghe của Wilson. *Một đoạn nhỏ của bài hát này được hát bởi Dakota. ("Perchance to Sleepwalk") Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *"Secrets and Pies" *Ban nhạc Lumberzack *"Saw Away at My Heart" Cước chú en:Chop Away at My Heart Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được The Lumberzacks hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Vinnie Dakota hát